Un dia de Suerte
by Zhena HiK
Summary: ¿Han pensado alguna vez como sería un día lleno de suerte en sus vidas? Supongo que realmente agradable, algunas ocasiones no hacen falta pensar en esto para que este se presente. Un Duo que corre con suerte. ¿Será mala o buena? Juzguen. one shot. 01 x 02


»·**«** _**U**_n _**d**_í_**a**_ _**d**_e _**s**_u_**e**_r_**t**_e **»**·«

**Serie:**Gundam Wing A/C  
**Categoría:**Shonen ai, Yaoi. Capítulo Único. Lemmon ligero.  
**Pareja:**02 x 01 x 02  
**Disclaimers:**Perfecto, aunque es más que obvio, aclaro que los personajes ni la serie son míos, yo no escribí más que este fic y otros en mi perfil.  
**Summary:** ¿Han pensado alguna vez como sería un día lleno de suerte en sus vidas? Supongo que realmente agradable, algunas ocasiones no hacen falta pensar en esto para que este se presente. Un Duo que corre con suerte. ¿Será mala o buena? Juzguen.

**·!·!·!· **_**!·!·!·**_** !·!·!· »»**_»»_**»» ·!·!·!·**_** !·!·!·**_** !·!·!· »»**_»»_**»» ·!·!·!·**_** !·!·!·**_** !·!·!· »»**_»»_**»» ·!·!·!·**_** !·!·!·**_** !·!·!·**

Luego de una larga caminata en la playa, donde por cierto se había perdido, un chico trenzado renegaba con coraje.

–– ¿Por qué demonios me tenía que perder en esta maldita isla yo solo? – pensaba enojado ya que había decidido salir a pescar según él en una lancha con motor, por lo que comenzó a irse mar a dentro, al no lograr pescar nada, decidió dormir un rato, por lo que apagó el motor de dicha lancha, y relajándose un poco se quedó dormido con una gorra negra que llevaba sobre su rostro para evitar el sol.

Cual fue su sorpresa que al despertarse había naufragado, no veía nada parecido a arena cerca, sin contar que estaba por demás en medio del mar. Intentó prender el motor de la lancha donde viajaba y esta no quiso encender, así que con un remo que tenía por si las emergencias como esa, comenzó a remar hasta visualizar la orilla. Contento comenzó a remar con más y más fuerza hasta que pisó tierra firme.

Bueno, lo de tierra firme es un decir ya que la arena es todo menos firme. Caminó por el lugar, parecía no haber nadie, comenzó a gritar un poco asustado los nombres de sus amigos que se suponía debían estar ahí.

–– Wufei. Quatre. Trowa. Hilde.– gritaba incesantemente aquellos nombres intentando por lo menos encontrar a uno de ellos.

Con paso ligero se adentró en lo que parecía ser una mini selva, con un poco de miedo a que algún animal le saliera ya que no conocía aquellos lugares, caminó hasta encontrarse otra vez perdido en medio de tantos árboles. Escuchó unos extraños ruidos y siguiéndolos encontró una pequeña cabaña.

–– Sorprendente.– pronunció observando entre muchos árboles una pequeña cabaña, sin dudarlo más entró en ella, mirando todo a su alrededor, parecía tan extraño el hecho de que estuviera en pie aquel pequeño lugar, en medio prácticamente de la nada.

Veía todo a su alrededor, mientras caminaba y tomaba entre sus manos algunos objetos que le parecían curiosos. Su vista vagó por todo el lugar, parecía estar habitado, pero no encontraba a nadie por ahí¿Sería acaso que se estaba volviendo loco? Quizás con todo ese día lleno de extrañas cosas, ahora imaginaba todo esto. ¿Sería acaso eso? Se estaría volviendo paranoico al perderse, al no encontrar a nadie con quien hablar, cosa que le fascinaba mucho, hablar.

Miró la cama, decidido completamente que era una broma extraña de su cerebro todo aquel lugar, decidió recostarse sobre la mullida cama que en el pequeño lugar se encontraba. Sintió la inesperada e increíble suavidad de dicho lugar¿Cómo una cama en medio de una cabaña a la mitad de una isla podía ser tan cómoda? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, la esquizofrenia o paranoia se había apoderado de su cerebro y ahora viviría felizmente en un lugar que no existe, bueno si existe, aunque sea en su mente pero ahí esta.

Completamente cansado y ya decidido a seguirle el juego a su mente. Se recostó y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido profundamente.

Un extraño sonido horas más tarde lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente, sacándolo de su más dulce sueño...

–– ¿Qué sucede¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó sentándose aún en la misma cama. – ¿No fue un sueño? – preguntó en voz alta esta vez recibiendo respuesta.

–– Esto es más real de lo que crees. – aseguró una voz tras él.

–– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó girando su vista a la persona que estaba ahí. – ¿Heero? – preguntó incrédulo mientras se ponía de pie al verlo. – Heero, aquí has estado todo este tiempo, llevamos meses haciéndote perdido, quizás hasta muerto y aquí estás tan... bien. – agregó mirándolo de pies a cabeza, únicamente llevaba algo parecido a una falda que le tapaba solo lo indispensable, dejando a la vista toda la piel posible, acanelada como tanto le gustaba a Duo y como lo recordaba.

Extrañamente el chico de intensa mirada azul cobalto se acercó al trenzado, que con sorpresa y mucha alegría le observaba. Sin poder evitarlo el chico le abrazó efusivamente.

–– Te extrañé mucho Heero¿Qué te pasó¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntaba rápida e incesante.

–– Solo cállate. – mencionó monótonamente el otro. Para luego hablar. – Bésame. – ordenó calmado, mirando tan profundo al otro que sintió estremecerse.

–– Pero Heero... Esto no puede estar pasando¿Es un sueño o alguna broma? – preguntó en voz alta mientras sentía los fuertes brazos del chico asirse a su cintura, juntando de forma hasta cierto punto descarada ambos cuerpos.

–– Te pedí que me besaras. – reafirmo el otro siendo él quien comenzó a atacar los rojos y abiertos labios del trenzado.

Sintió los labios de Heero besarle, atacarle de una forma ruda y deliciosa al mismo tiempo, mientras las manos del mismo corrían por su espalda como si no hubiese un mañana. ¿En que mundo estaba viviendo ahora? Eso era lo que menos importaba realmente, olvidando el punto se entregó al momento.

Comenzó a empujar al chico de cabellos desordenados, arrojándolo en un repentino movimiento sobre la mullida y pequeña cama improvisada pero bastante cómoda donde por cierto ya había tomado su siesta vespertina.

–– Ven Duo. – pidió casi ordenando Heero mientras extendía sus brazos incitando al otro a que lo acompañase, el trenzado notó como la pequeña prenda que tenía puesta el chico le facilitaba las cosas. Sonrió abierta y descaradamente para hablar.

–– Si tuvieras la hermosa visión que tengo yo ahora, siento que me excito solo de verte tan dispuesto. – comentó sonriendo mientras se subía al chico que recostado se tocaba el pecho con sensualidad, esperando al otro. – Solo porque tú lo pediste. – exclamó besando al chico, tomando aquellos labios que se le ofrecían tan dispuestos, llenándolos con su saliva, con su sabor, deleitándose con tan exquisito sabor del cual era dueño el chico de cobaltos ojos.

Sus manos vagaban por la larga extensión del pecho bajo su cuerpo, mientras su pelvis se movía circularmente incitando y provocando con aquellos movimientos el trenzado. Heero se medio incorporó sentándose, tomó entre sus manos la camiseta que llevaba puesta el otro, sacándola de un movimiento, prenda que arrojó por ahí sin verdaderamente importarle. ¿A quien le importaría realmente?

En otro ligero y ágil movimiento se puso de pie sacando el pantalón que ya comenzaba a molestarle por la fricción que ejercía en su por demás despierto miembro el cual pedía atención.

Ambos cuerpos ya desnudos sobre la cama se movían, con suma fuerza, parecía ser un tipo de sexo duro ya que la penetración era exageradamente ruda, Duo embestía a Heero de manera hasta cierto punto salvaje, no parecía ser él mismo, pero el otro en vez de quejarse o sentir molestia, sentía que se venía en cada embestida, ya que tocaba un punto en especial dentro del chico que lo hacía explotar...

Ambos gritaban en placer, sumo placer con cada arremetida dentro...

–– Duo. Duo. – gritaba con su ronca y excitante voz.

–– Heero. Ahh Heeeeeero. – gritó sintiendo que en cualquier momento se vendría.

–– Duo. Duo. – aquella voz no era la que escuchaba en un principio abrió sus ojos observando unos negros ojos frente a los suyos. – ¿Teniendo una pesadilla con Yuy? – preguntó irónicamente al darse cuenta que no precisamente era un mal sueño.

–– Heero... – murmuró pues a decir verdad Heero había salido a una misión de alto riesgo y desde entonces no sabían nada de él, no tenían noticias ni buenas ni malas. No habían encontrado su cuerpo y tampoco lo tenía el enemigo, eso ya lo habían investigado a la perfección. La tristeza inundó su ser al encontrarse con que todo había sido un sueño, un maldito y glorioso sueño donde no solo encontraba al ser que amaba, si no que además de todo este le correspondía de igual manera. Eso realmente sería su día de suerte.

–– Duo acaban de llegar unas coordenadas para ti. Toma. – dijo extendiéndole un papel, el trenzado un tanto extrañado observó el pedazo de hoja en su mano, preguntándose un tanto confundido de o para que era aquellas coordenadas.

–– ¿Y para que son? – preguntó curioso y a la vez confundido.

–– No lo sé, solo sé que llegaron para ti y que es urgente que te presentes ahí. – contestó elevando sus hombros despreocupadamente.

–– Bien, ahora mismo iré. – contestó levantándose, sintiendo algo caliente su parte baja.

–– Yo te aconsejaría que primero te des un buen baño de agua fría. – exclamó mientras abría sus ojos grande al ver el problema del otro piloto. Luego se rió y salió a prisa de la habitación cerrando la puerta, la cual recibió un almohadazo.

Sin muchas ganas realmente se levantó para meterse al baño, una buena ducha no le caería nada mal para terminar de calmar su ansioso cuerpo, pero que sueño tan real había tenido, jamás en su vida había experimentado ese glorioso sentimiento, porque realmente lo era.

Dejando de darle más vueltas al asunto terminó de bañarse, se cambió y trenzó su cabello como era costumbre para que no fuera a enredarse, su vestimenta como era costumbre lucía todo negro resaltando su blanca piel. Decidió que no llevaría su Gundam por si acaso era una trampa, así estaría más seguro pasando desapercibido.

Tomó un jeep y comenzó a manejar justo al lugar indicado, de cualquier modo parecía estar en medio del bosque, no sería tan difícil encontrar con el lugar o quizás fuera una base militar. Pensó mientras conducía al lugar.

Dejando unos metros alejado el transporte que llevaba se acercó caminando, había una casa, cosa que le pareció extraño, era pequeña pero eso no quitaba que pudiese ser una trampa del enemigo. Con precaución se acercó hasta entrar, llevaba el revolver en mano mientras caminaba pegado a la pared esperando cualquier movimiento. Registró la planta baja y se dispuso a subir aunque era pequeña tenía dos pisos.

–– Baja el arma. – dijo una ronca voz tras él, sintiendo el frío de un revolver en su nuca. Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos no creyendo aún la situación. Su corazón latía con extrema fuerza, azotando rigurosamente su pecho.

–– Heero. – fue el murmullo que sus labios lograron dejar salir. Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus claras orbes. Fue girando su cuerpo lentamente aún sintiendo el arma contra su cuello. – Pensé que te había pasado algo malo. Estábamos muy preocupado por ti. – exclamó impidiendo que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

–– Baka. – fue la fría contestación del otro, quien con la mirada tan fría que lo caracterizaba observaba los cristalinos ojos del chico frente a él.

–– Heero no sabes como te extrañé. – gritó abalanzándose contra el chico, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del ligeramente más alto. – Heero yo... – mencionó interrumpiéndose él mismo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del aludido corresponderle con una extraña y casi imposible ternura.

–– Cállate. – fue la simple respuesta de Heero al tiempo en que hundía su rostro en la curvatura del cuello pálido que se presentaba frente a él, apretando ese esbelto y delicado cuerpo que parecía necesitar de su protección.

–– Me quieres matar... – se quejó el otro mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros del oji cobalto, para así separarlo un poco y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. – Heero hay algo que debo decirte, lo pensé demasiado pero al fin estoy decidido.– comenzó soltando un suspiro para hablar rápido como solo él podía hacerlo. – La verdad es que me gustas demasiado y no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, pensé que te había perdido y que jamás te podría decir lo que realmente siento por ti porque yo se que tú no sientes lo mismo pero me gustaría que al menos puedas... – el chico hablaba con una fluidez que sorprendió al mayor, realmente hay cosas que nunca cambian. Pensó sonriendo para estrechar con más fuerza al trenzado.

Unos labios fueron los que callaron tanta palabrería. Y justo como en su sueño tenían un sabor indescriptiblemente bueno. Pero la sensación no era comparada con nada, poder sentir la piel de su cuello bajo sus manos, sus mejillas rozar, sus tibios y húmedos labios chocar. Simplemente no era algo que pudiera describir con facilidad.

–– Te amo Heero. – confesó finalmente manteniendo la caricia en la nuca del aludido, quien entregándose a la caricia cerraba sus ojos, juntando su frente con la del otro en un tierno acto.

–– Yo también te amo Baka. A pesar de lo hablador que eres... – confesó torciendo una mediana sonrisa en sus labios.

–– Pues si todo el tiempo me callaras como hace unos segundos, creo que aprendería a hablar aún más rápido. – dijo comenzando a tomar velocidad en sus palabras, Heero sonrió y nuevamente le robó un beso al otro para callarlo, aunque eso solo era un pretexto realmente para realizar dicha acción.

.::E_**n**_d::.

_**¤Žhёиα HîK¤**_

_"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."  
__**P**_a**b**l_**o **__**N**_er**u**d_**a**_

**·!·!·!· **_**!·!·!·**_** !·!·!· »»**_»»_**»» ·!·!·!·**_** !·!·!·**_** !·!·!· »»**_»»_**»» ·!·!·!·**_** !·!·!·**_** !·!·!· »»**_»»_**»» ·!·!·!·**_** !·!·!·**_** !·!·!·**

Tercera  
Comenzada el día lunes y terminada el martes 03 de julio de 2007.  
Hora: 07:20p.m.

Una medio locura que la verdad no se ni que pensar de ella, pero en fin. ahí esta, ustedes me dirán su opinión sobre ella. Saludos y besotes.


End file.
